Toaru Megami no Champion (A certain goddess' champion)
by Nike Skyle
Summary: Own Story: Kamiya Kaito is an ordinary 16 year old boy, until he was killed on the rooftop of his school. Holding on to the last stands of his life, Mizuno Katsumi, a goddess, appears in front of him. The Goddess gives Kaito another chance to live. However, he can no longer go back to his old life, for he is now a 'Champion'. Thus begins, the story of a certain goddess' Champion.
1. The Birth of a Champion

**Prologue: The birth of a Champion.**

_Well this sucks...to die this way._

I am on the rooftop of my school. Since I lost the battle, the bones on the left side of my body are crushed, crippling me from moving at all.

As I lay on the floor, a match is thrown in my direction.

"Burn..." says the victor, and the fire on the match ignites brighter than it originally should. The flame slowly spreads across my body, burning me alive.

"Goodbye Kaito. Never appear before me again." and he walks away. The fire has engulfs the left side of my body, slowly making its way to the right side. My remaining right ear hears the sound of my roasting body while my remaining right eye looks at the dark smoke that rises up from my body, dispersing into the dark sky.

_I'm being burn alive yet I can't feel any pain. Did he break all the nerves in my body?_

I try to lift my right hand...successful. _Guess he didn't._

"Oh my...thought you died already. Should I come back later?" a girl speaks somewhere in front of me. I can hear her footsteps getting louder, until she comes into view. However, I can't see that well since I have only one working eye.

The girl looks somewhat my age, 16 years old. She is wearing a black gown that extends until her knee. Her hair is tied up in twin tails and her eyes are hidden behind her hair.

"Since I'm here already, lets speed up the process shall we?" and she smiles as she lifts up her left hand. Suddenly, the fire burns even bigger than before, spreading faster than before. The girl lets out a small squeal as she takes a step away from the fire. I assume that she wasn't expecting the fire to burn this big. Regardless, I am starting to feel the pain from the fire as it eats away my right leg.

"Well, that startled me a bit, that's all. Nothing worth worrying about." and she walks closer to me, until she in within my sight again. She then opens a black umbrella with her right hand, protecting her from the heat from the fire.

"Hey...Kaito, was it?" she speaks, "Can you die faster? I've got more important things to do after this."

_I'm not sure who you are...but I will __**NOT**__ die so fast. I'll keep struggling until my last breath. Sucks to be you girl. Just watch me drag my death longer._

I'm not sure if she can hear me, since I can't open my mouth. She just stare at me and I stare back.

"Is that so?" she opens her mouth, "Now that would be troublesome. If I don't leave soon, Hades is going to be angry for keeping her waiting." The girl walks around me in circle. One round, two round, three round. She finally stops somewhere at my left side, facing away from me.

"If that's the case..." she starts, "Do you want to live again?"

I continue to stare at her black umbrella, trying to comprehend what she just said. She continues, "If you continue to live, then I am not required to collect your soul. With that, I can leave now, and Hades would not be angry with me. What do you say?"

I lift up my right hand towards the girls direction.

_I accept that offer. If you can do that...if you can bring me back alive...then please do._

She turns towards me again, revealing a big smile on here face. "I knew that you would accept my offer, Kamiya Kaito. With this, you will now be my _Champion._ Fight well for me from now on all right?"

She closes her umbrella and points it towards the sky. Her other hand is pointed at me.

"We need to get rid of all this fire. I'll be taking your right eye as payment ok?" and suddenly I can't see anything.

"I'll be going now Kaito." and I can hear her walking away, "I'll see you again tomorrow. Don't lose your life again ya? Since I'm the one who gave it to you."

_WAIT! What is your name? Who are you?_

There was no reply. For awhile, darkness and silence was my only companion. Then she speaks, "I am Katsumi...Mizuno Katsumi. The Goddess of Time, and your _master_ from here on out."

* * *

><p><strong>8 Months Later<strong>

"Congrats on passing 10th grade" Katsumi speaks to me, "Now you can proceed to the 11th grade".

"Is that sarcasm? I'm not that dumb you know." I reply her. Right now, I am in Katsumi's dimension. Every goddess has their own dimension, their own 'domain'. Katsumi's dimension is just a throne after some 30 flights of stairs, with a huge clock behind the throne. Her throne is colored red while the steps are painted black. The rest of the room are colored white with columns as high as a three-storey house. Since I am her 'Champion', I am allowed to enter her domain and meet her.

"I have to disagree with you statement, Kaito. You are as dumb as when I decided to revive you." Katsumi pesters on as she walks down her throne towards me, as I am sitting about 20 steps below her. She is wearing a red nightgown, with her black hair let down until it touches the end of her back.

"I'm going to say it again, even though I've been saying it for the past 8 months!" Katsumi raises her voice, like a little child throwing a tantrum.

"Here we go again" I whisper as I roll my eyes, knowing what Katsumi is going to say next.

"Why are you not expanding your powers as my _champion_?!" Katsumi speaks right in front of my left ear, "Why won't you get any _fighters_ under your command?!"

A '_Champion_', is a person who is chosen by a goddess, to fight on behalf of the Goddess in the human world. A Goddess can only have one _Champion_ at a time. She gives her _Champion _unique powers to be used in battle. _Champions _are in charge of making sure that any Demons who make it into the human world are dealt with before they can cause any major damages.

A _Champion _can also expand the Goddess power to other people as well by 'Blessing' them. When a _Champion _blesses another person, he or she will then be granted the title of a '_King_'. The people who received the 'blessing' are known as '_Fighters_' for the King.

Now, the reason why Katsumi is mad at me is because for the whole time as her Champion, I didn't fight any demons or try to expand her powers. Basically, I neglected my duties as a Champion.

"Not only are you wasting the powers that I have given you," Kurumi continues, "but you are making me feel inferior to the other goddess!"

Since Goddesses are not allowed to fight with one another, they use the strength and capabilities of their Champion to measure their own position. That is why occasionally, two Champions and their Fighters would fight one another, to prove that their Goddess blessing is better than the other.

"I'm not interested in these internal power struggles." I reply to Katsumi. The moment I said those words, a thought came into my mind, "_I should not have said that._"

True enough, Katsumi starts to hit my left shoulder with both her hands, speaking gibberish. It is this kind of time that she looks just like a little child. True enough, Katsumi body starts to shrink. From a women looking in her mid twenties, Katsumi body slowly changes into the body of a 10 year old. As she turns into a child, her hair becomes shorter as well and her busty front rack slowly alters into a flat washboard. Surprising though is that her night gown also shrinks with her. By the end of her transformation, she is a 10 year old little girl, with a face all teary, and a mouth that speaks out words that makes no sense.

_Well...this is not a surprise. She is the Goddess of Time after all._

I start to smile as I look at little Katsumi, thinking that THIS little girl, is a Goddess. With a quick move I pick Katsumi up by both her armpits, and swing her up into the air, like a father playing with his daughter. After a few times, little Katsumi stops crying and starts to laugh. Successfully cheering her up, I slowly put her down on the stairs.

"I'll be taking my leave now Katsumi." I say as I play with Katsumi hair, "You better revert back to your old self and go rest. _Little children _need to have their nap time right?" I laugh as I continue down the stairs, towards the door.

Little Katsumi starts to speak in her children language, like a child scolding someone. As she slowly changes back to her older self, I can hear her manner of speaking change. The last words I heard from her before I return back to my word was, "Don't treat me like a child!"

With that, I thought to myself:

That is Mizuno Katsumi, the Goddess of Time.

The Goddess who gave me life when I was at deaths door.

The Goddess who all in all...gave me this power...this opportunity...to get my revenge...on the one person who killed me. The _Champion__...who controls the purple flames._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**As some may have notice, Katsumi can alter her body. That is why when Kaito met her at first, she looked like a 16 year old. Then in her domain, she was in her mid twenties, and near the end, a 10 year old.**

**Also, a Champion is the same as a King. However, a Champion can only attain the title of a 'King' only when he or she has blessed an individual with the power of a 'Fighter'.**

**To make it simple, Kaito is a Champion in the eyes of his Goddess. He is a King in the eyes of his Fighters.**

**As usual, do provide feedback on my writing style or anything in particular. Improvement is always needed.**

**~Skyle~**


	2. A Reason to live

**A reason to live.**

I am lying down on the roof of my school building. Classes have started hours ago but I skipped them since lunch time. The classes did not interest me, so I thought I'll enjoy a good view on the roof. However, all I got was a 'Time-Stagnant' spell cast around the area, and a huge demon rampaging around the city.

Whenever a demon appears in the human world, a 'Time-Stagnant' spell would be cast. Its purpose is to ensure that normal civilians do not know the existence of the demons, as well as to help the goddess in charge of that area to return it to the state before the demon attacked. As I continue to watch the 15 storey demon, who took form of a grotesque looking teddy bear, bring down an apartment with its bear paw, a huge red sword appears in the sky. The sword looks like a two-handed sword, with carvings of ancient words at its blade, and markings at the handle of the sword. It just floats high up in the sky, emitting red waves that flow out in every direction. From what I can tell, the red sword is as tall as the demon teddy bear.

"Looks like the Champion of the Goddess of War is here." I speak to myself as I look at the figure standing on the roof of an apartment, right below the red sword. I can't see the Champion's figure clearly from this distance but I know he is the Champion for Enyo, the Goddess of War. How? Because of the red sword, the _Insignia_.

When a Champion heads into war, he or she would reveal the insignia that represents their Goddess. Every Champion have their own insignia. The insignia is not for show, it also helps a Champion to release his or her full abilities granted by their Goddess. Since I do not know Enyo's Champion name, I'll call him the Red Champion, since he's surrounded by a red aura. The Red Sword suddenly tilts itself, with the sharp end of the blade facing the demon. The blade falls down, straight towards the face of the teddy bear. The demon screams in pain and agony but other than that, his life is pretty much over.

"That's the first time I see an Insignia actually being used for battle." I thought to myself as the Red Champion leaps towards the teddy bear, perhaps giving the finishing blow. Insignia are something like a banner in battle, to increase morale and strength of the fighters. So when I saw the Red Champion use his Insignia as a weapon...it is a spectacle view. Behind me, a loud boom sound is hear, like two cars hitting each other while speeding. Perhaps 10 kilometers away from my school lay another demon who just arrived. It slowly stands up, stretching itself, revealing its true size. Well...what the demon looks like is not important, since it'll be taken care of soon enough. Just then, I see some figures on the streets who are surrounded by a red aura, running towards the direction of the demon.

"The _Fighters _eh..."

A Champion becomes worthy of the tile '**King**' when he or she is granted with _Fighters. _Just think of them as followers of the Champion. Each Fighter are just like any normal human...but they have been granted a special ability by the forming a contract with a Champion. This ability allows them to fight with the demons whenever they appear. Also, when a Champion reveals his or her _Insignia_, any Fighters under their command would receive a boost in their abilities, as well as a general boost of speed and strength. Simply put, the Fighters are now 'Superhuman'... harder to die, and more stronger.

"Looks like you were here Kaito? Thought you were somewhere sleeping." Someone speaks to me.

"Hello there Koki. Thank you for your hard work as always." I reply. Sugita Koki, an 18 year old delinquent. He lives in the next city with his two brothers. He dyed his hair red and spikes them up. He got himself a tiger tattoo recently on right hand, along with a piercing on his lips. His current permanent job is the 2nd in Command for the army of the Red Champion.

"That's a lot of Fighters down there. How many did you guys bring this round?" I ask Koki.

"128 Fighters. The rest of them are back in their own area in case any other demons appear. Hiroshi already handled the demon bear. It's only right as his fighters that we handle this one." Koki replies me with a slight hint in his voice that he is still not use to his lip-piercing.

From the latest information Koki told me, the Red Champion has 250 Fighters by his side. All of them are distributed around the areas that the Red Champion control.

"To bring more than half of his Fighters here just to take down that demon...is it that dangerous?" I blur out my question, amazed by the amount of red aura figures heading toward the demon. Just then, Koki turns my head towards his direction and prepares his right first, "Clench your mouth tight shut Kaito, this is going to hurt." and drives his fist into my face. I must have rolled a few times and then blacked out. When I regain my conscious, I was lying down on the floor. My mouth, nose...entire head hurts. As I slowly get up, I notice that there are some splat of blood on the floor. I must have lost some tooth and even broke my nose...perhaps even my jaw.

"Thank you, Katsumi" She must have used her powers to put back my teeth and fix my nose. For once, I am lucky to be under the Goddess of Time. If not, I would have to live with a hideous face for the rest of my life. She did, however, leave the excruciating sensation of pain behind for me to feel. I can see Katsumi face now, smiling and enjoying every moment of me in pain.

_That's what you get for calling me a child!_ Katsumi voice rings in my head for a while. Looks like I got what I deserve.

"That hurt like hell Koki" I say as I finally got back up, "Why did you do that for?" and I spit out my saliva which tasted like blood.

"Shut the hell up Kaito." Koki replies, with a hint of anger in his voice, "You have no rights to talk about us!"

"Look at you, Kaito! You are given the powers of a Champion, to protect this small area, the town that you live in. Yet you can't even lift a finger to protect it as demons run rampage through it?!" Kaito shouts at me while pointing at the demon.

"You are not worthy to be a Champion, Kaito. I'm not even sure why your Goddess picked you as her Champion. She should have just left you alone when you were dying months ago." Koki says as he prepares himself to jump into battle, "You are nothing more but a pathetic excuse of a Champion."

After that, I just stood where I was, until finally the demon was subjugated. The fighters for the Red Champion slowly disperse themselves out of this city and back to their original positions. When it was all over, Koki did not drop by to say goodbye. As the 'Time-Stagnant' spell is slowly lifted, the damages that were done by the demons were being repaired. Beaten down apartments were reconstructed, fallen trees were brought back up, until the entire town looks exactly the way it was before the demons attacked. And so, time starts moving again, and the world was back to the way it was.

For the next dew minutes, I remain where I was, busy with my own thinking. After that, I went back to class, beat up a few of my classmate who irritated me, and went back home early.

* * *

><p>"My my...you seem to be in a foul mood, Kaito. Did what Koki say really hurt you?" Katsumi speaks as she looks at me.<p>

Once more, I'm back in Katsumi realm, sitting on the steps of her throne. Katsumi is crouching two steps below me, trying to see what my face looks like when I'm in a bad mood. She is dressed in the same clothing as when she saved me 8 months ago, along with the black umbrella next to her, as if she is mocking me.

Biting my bottom lip to hold back my anger, I reply, "Yes I'm in a bad mood. Got a problem with that?"

"Heh?..." Katsumi replies and for a few seconds, none of us spoke. She just stare at me while I continue to look down on the steps.

Finally, Katsumi stands up and walks pass me, back towards her throne. She left her umbrella where it was, and I'm assuming that she'll want me to bring it to her later. She finally arrives at her throne as I can hear the sound of the air in her pillow flow out as she sits on it.

"Kaito, you know how I'm always asking you to do your job as a Champion?" Katsumi asks me but I didn't reply. She continues, "Well I'm done _Asking_...I'm going to _Motivate..._or even _Force_ you to start doing you job."

As I process what Katsumi just said, I finally know why she left the umbrella beside me. I start to laugh, "Motivate me? You want to _motivate_ me to do my job as a Champion?". I pick up her umbrella and start to walk toward her throne, "Don't kid yourself Katsumi. You know that won't work."

Just then, Katsumi starts to smile, a smile that reminded me that she was a Goddess, a being far greater and stronger than I am, "Didn't you want to get your revenge on the Champion who killed you? The Champion who controls the _Purple Flames?_"

My heat skipped a beat. Old images flash into my mind, the image of me on the floor, looking up into the dark sky, as my _old friend_ throws a lit match towards my direction with the intention of killing me. Rage, Anger, Hatred...all these emotions starts to boil up in me again, feelings that I have long forgotten. I clench my left fist tighter, and bite deeper into my bottom lip to subdue my anger. When I have finally calm down, I continue my journey toward the throne, "What about that guy? What can you do about him?"

"Its simple" Katsumi continues, with a smirk on her face, as if she was won this competition, "If you can grow my power by getting Fighters to your side, _Strong and Worthy_ _Fighters, _I shall tell you the location of the Champion with the Purple Flame." As my eyes start to widen with this news, Katsumi continues, "He has committed a great offence towards his Goddess recently so if you and your fighters are strong enough, I'll give you the _order to __**KILL and Eliminate him and his Fighters**_"

At that moment, an old feeling that I've long forgotten came rushing back into me...the feeling of being _Alive...Alive and with Goal to work to._ I can feel my whole body tremble with suspense, like someone who is so close to winning the Gold medal. Though I can't see myself, I know that I am smiling, a smile that made Katsumi release a satisfying sigh, like a fisherman who has successfully baited the fish he was waiting for hours.

I place the umbrella a step below Katsumi's throne, get on one leg and speak," In the name of my Goddess, _Mizuno Katsumi, the Goddess of Time, _I swear to fulfill the task that was given to me. For I am Kamiya Kaito, the Champion of the Goddess of Time."

I look back up at Katsumi, waiting for her reply, "Very well. Do your job well, Kamiya Kaito. Do not tarnish my name as the Goddess of Time." and extend her right hand to my direction. I hold her hand, feeling the softness of her skin, and kiss it. "I promise, for I am the strongest Champion in the world."

I stand back up and turn around, heading back to the exit of this room. Katsumi speaks, "Get me _Strong and Worthy _Fighters first. Claim the title of a _King_...then I'll see if you're strong enough or not. Do not disappoint me, Kamiya Kaito, _my very first Champion._"

I just wave back my right hand at her, without turning back. "Strong Fighters eh..." I whisper to myself. If I wanted, I could just head out and make anyone my Fighter, just like what the _Red Champion_ did. But I know that is not an option. Katsumi wants _quality fighters, _not _quantity. _I sigh at the thought of anyone I know who could be a strong and worthy Fighter...only one person pops into my mind.

_Takamura Kazune..._My childhood friend.

She is the same age as me who two years ago, killed nearly half of my classmates. Until now, I still remember the words she said to me as she kill them, "Aren't you happy Kaito? I'm doing what no ordinary girl would do."..."_Won't you accept me now?_"

"Now..." I wonder to myself as I reach the exit, "where was her lockup again?"

* * *

><p><strong>*The Birth of a Champion Arc END*<strong>

***Next: The Cursed Weapon Arc ***


	3. Takamura Kazune, my childhood friend

**Authors note:**

**Just a heads up. This chapter contains mostly 'Gore' parts.**

**It tells the incident 2 years ago, where Kaito saw his classmates get killed by his childhood friend.**

**So, please read with caution...and with a strong stomach (lol)**

**~Skyle~**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 0.5: Takamura Kazune, my childhood friend.<span>**

_Hey…do you love me?_

I have known Takamura Kazune since I was 6 years old. We are both the same age and attended the same school since that time. She is my 'Childhood friend', if you wish to put it that way, From the very first time I met her, she has always followed me around, sticking to me like glue to a paper; following me around like ants to sugar. I like her following me around because it makes me feel special…that is until now, when we are both 14 years old.

"Hey…do you love me?" a voice speaks to me as I walk into my classroom. Inside my classroom stands Takamura Kazune, my childhood friend. She looks at me with a smile on her face.

"Tell me Kaito, do you love me?" Kazune continues as she stands in front of my desk with a knife in her hand.

"I have always loved you Kaito. From the very first time I met you; I've always wanted to be your girlfriend" Kazune walks towards me, stepping on the bodies of my classmate.

During that whole time, I just stood there, trying to make sense of the scene in front of me. There stood Kazune, my childhood friend. Today was the last day of the semester. I was in the teachers' office, asking questions of what I should prepare and expect for the 9th grade subjects. Yes, before my whole life went down the drain, I was a normal, hardworking student; a 'teacher's pet' some may say. I had this foolish dream of wanting to be a lawyer back then… what an amusing dream that was. Anyways, while I was getting on the good side of my teachers, I received a message from Kazune, saying that she wants to meet me in my classroom.

So now, here I stand, at the door my classroom, with Kazune now in front of me. She extends her left hand and touches my face. During this whole time, I couldn't even move, let alone scream or react. All I can do is stand there as Kazune explores my entire face, leaving stains of blood wherever her hand went. She slowly moves from my chin, towards my cheeks and stops in front of my lips.

"If only you noticed my feeling…" Kazune speaks as she moves her hand towards the back of my neck, "That would have saved me so much trouble." and pushes me into my classroom. I lose my balance and fall down on the floor, head first.

I embrace for impact, imagining the pain I will feel as my head on lands on the hard floor of my classroom. However, all I felt was something squishy against my face. I get up to see what I landed on, or more like _**who**_ I landed on. It turns out that I landed on what _used _to be one of my male classmate, Yuuta. His hand was tied up and his neck slit open. It looks like he tried to screamed but his mouth was filled with what looks like the _insides_ of another person.

Looking around, I notice that those _insides_ came from another classmate of mine, Misaki. Her stomach was ripped open and she was hanged upside down in front of the whiteboard. All around me are the bodies of my classmate. After a few seconds of looking at the 'spectacle view' of what was before an ordinary classroom, I finally found the courage to turn my face around to face Kazune.

Just as I turn around, two female students pass by the classroom, taking a peek inside…perhaps wondering where that foul, bloody smell came from. Both of them just stood there, looking at Kazune and me, and then the whole classroom. It was the long hair student who reacted first.

While the short hair student was still processing what she saw, the long hair student on her left tried to scream. However, Kazune reacted faster. As the long hair girl opens her mouth, ready to scream at the top of her lungs, Kazune plunge the knife in her left hand straight into the long hair girl mouth. The long hair girl loses her balance and falls behind.

While that was happening, Kazune quickly wrapped both her arms around the short hair girl's neck. Using the entire force that Kazune can muster to both her arms, she swings the short hair girl towards the door of our classroom. The image was like a baseball being thrown by a pro toward your face…with the baseball being the door.

As the short hair girl's face touched the door, a loud _Thud_ sound was created…and from where I was, I saw a few screws come loose from the door. I couldn't see the short hair girl's face but I know she must have lost conscious. With another swing, Kazune throws the short hair girl into the classroom. She landed near the whiteboard. Turning around, Kazune now faces the long hair girl, who is trying to take out the knife in her throat. The long hair girl is trying to scream, either to get attention of others or because of the pain felt while pulling out a knife stuck deep into your throat. Whatever the reason, the only sound that long hair girl made was soft squeal that couldn't even get any attention from anyone in the next class.

Kazune walks towards the long hair girl and raises her right leg, placing it right in front of the face of the long hair girl. Before the long hair girl could react, Kazune raises her right leg even higher, and quickly force it down, as if she is stomping on something she hates. The first thing her leg touch was the knife and with gravity there, the knife was pushed even deeper into the long hair girl's throat. With just one stomp, the knife dug in so deep, that it made its way to the back of the neck, crushing the long hair girl's neck, along with her life.

After staring at the long hair girl for a few seconds, Kazune bends down and pulls out the knife with her right hand. She then stabs the long hair girl at the forehead once, just to make sure that she was really dead. Finally convinced, Kazune stand up with the knife and turns around, walking back into the class.

"How foolish of me." Kazune speaks, "I should have closed the door right after you came in." and slowly closes the door while giggling softly. I stare at the body of the long hair girl, lying of the floor, motionless…until the door finally shuts her out of my vision.

Kazune walks towards the short hair girl, who is still unconscious near the whiteboard. I know that I should stand up, run towards the short hair girl and protect her in any way that I can. However, all I can do was stand up and with my trembling legs, lose my balance and fall backwards, knocking back one of the students' desk.

In front of me is Kazune, standing behind the teachers' desk. She bends down and picks up the short hair girl. While she was hidden from my sight behind the teachers' desk, I quickly grab hold of the desk behind me with both my hands, to balance me while I try to get up again. Once I manage to get up, I turn around to face Kazune, afraid that she might have killed the short hair girl.

Kazune is holding the girl in her left hand by the hair, lifting her as high as her own head. The short hair girl must have felt the pain of her hair being pulled, for I can see her eyes slowly open.

"Hey, Kaito…" Kazune speak, with the voice she usually use when she wants to request something from me, "Kaito, look at me…and only me. Don't ever leave your eyes from me."

Before I can reply her, she turns around and stuffs the short hair girl's face into the stomach of my classmate, Misaki, who was hanged upside down with her stomach ripped open. The short hair girl must have felt surprised by the sudden sensation on her face as she struggled a bit. The next second, Kazune raises the knife in her right hand, and drives it deep into the short hair girl's back, taking it out, and stabbing it into another part of her back.

As Kazune repeats this movement, the short hair girl must have felt a whole lot of pain, as she was struggling even more than before…swinging her arms and legs, banging them on the wall.

"Aren't you happy Kaito?" Kazune speaks while she continues to stab the short hair girl, "I'm doing what no ordinary girl would do." and starts to stab the short hair girl even faster.

The short hair girl tries to scream but her face is stuffed with my classmate stomach, muffling out her scream. Her hands and legs are not doing any good either. As the seconds pass on, the short hair girl starts to swing her hands even slower. After what felt like a lifetime, Kazune takes the knife and stabs it at the neck of the short hair girl. She then clenches her right hand into a fist and hits the knife as hard as she could.

The knife went in deeper and deeper with every punch, until it finally came out at the other end of the short hair girl's neck. By that time, the short hair girl was already dead. With one last push, Kazune hits the knife as hard as she can, and the knife impales itself into the whiteboard. Once that was done, Kazune let go of the short hair girl and took a step back, as if she is enjoying her 'artwork'. The entire scenario was like someone trying to hang up a painting using a hammer and nail…_bang! bang! bang!_

The _hammer_ in the shape of a fist, pounded the _nail _in the shape of a knife, into the wall…so that the _painting_…the short hair girl….could stay firmly on the wall…

Finally, Kazune turns and faces me, slowly making her way to where I was standing.

"For all that I have done for _you_…" Kazune whisper into my left ear as she hugs me with both her arms, "won't you accept me now?"

As if by natural instinct, I quickly push Kazune away from me. She hits the teachers' desk and falls down on her rear. The next few seconds were the craziest and strangest moments that I ever felt. As if it was a delayed effect, my brain finally exploded. Everything that I've seen…from the moment I walk into the classroom, saw my classmates, the long hair girl expression as the knife was stabbed into her mouth, the short hair girl shocking face, _feelings_ that I should have felt in those moments came rushing out all at once.

The _shock _that I should have felt when I saw my classroom…

The _terrified _sensation as I watch the long hair girl die…

The _nausea _feeling in my stomach as I watch the short hair girl get hammered on the board…

_Everything _came rushing into me. I know I screamed. I know I vomited. I know tears dropped from my eyes.

But none of those matter than that one feeling I felt…_**Fear…**_

For once in my life, I actually feared my childhood friend…

For once, Takamura Kazune struck fear into my heart, my very soul…

My childhood friend was not what I expected. The past 8 years that I've known her, it's like those memories were fake because in front of me is the real Takamura Kazune; a crazy, psycho, paranoid, over-clingy childhood friend.

And so with fear, came the instinct to keep on living, the animal side, which would do _anything _to keep on living. With that, _fear _changed into _desperation_.

After that, I must have let my animal instincts take over, for I blacked out. I must thank that _desperation_ sensation that I felt. If it wasn't for that feeling, Kazune would have killed me, and then herself. If it wasn't for that feeling, I wouldn't have continued the next two years of my life in complete fear of forming any sort of bond with another human being.

If only I didn't meet Takamura Kazune, I would have an ordinary life, get an ordinary job, start a family, and live the rest of my life that way. However, what's done is done. Takamura Kazune became my childhood friend, fell in love with me, and did whatever she could to get my attention.

Ever since the incident in my classroom when I was 14 years old, life has been nothing but a downhill roller-coaster ride. And now, after more than 2 years since that incident, I'll be going to the place where they lock up my childhood friend, and release that crazy being out into the world once more.

Why? Because I need her _skills, _her_ willingness _to do _anything_ and _everything_ that I ask her to do, even if it means hurting herself. For I know that she loves me. For she is crazy for me. So, I'll make full use of my childhood friend. I'll use her, until she can no longer lift a finger. When that time comes, I'll dispose her,for she'll be of no use to me anymore.

Takamura Kazune, she is my childhood friend, and a _tool_ that I'll use to achieve the goal I wish.


End file.
